Finley Small
'''Finley Small '''is a British YouTuber, animator, writer, director, producer, editor, voice actor and the creator of Davey Doggyson. He was born on August 25, 2000 and he is best known for his work on Davey Doggyson. Early Life (2000-2008) Finley was born in 2000 in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, he used to love watching Bear in the Big Blue House and Blue's Clues when he was a little kid. Joining the Internet (2008-2011) In 2008, Finley has discovered the internet and has watched YouTube a lot, he has watched all sorts of videos including logos, SpongeBob videos and even some plushie videos, Finley used to watch Cute Mario Bros. which was way before SuperMarioLogan, Finley liked this whole YouTube idea and so, he decided to make his own YouTube channel, the YouTube channel was made by Finley and his mum as well, Finley used to make some plushie videos on his YouTube channel before he has to delete them all so that new videos come in their way in 2011. The Finley's World Era (2011-2016) When Finley watched some Greenytoons like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World and of course, Gree City and even World of Jake, Finley wanted to make his own Greenytoon and so he did, he made a series called Finley's World in 2011, the 2011 version featured Finley himself as a anthropomorphic Pikachu, this was back then when Finley was a huge fan of Pokemon and then in 2012, the Finley's World Finley changed from a Pikachu into a Raichu like it was evolution he was doing like in the Pokemon games and then in 2013, he has changed again into a human being, it was unknown on what has happened but then, time passed by, in about 2015, Finley wanted to change Finley's World, so then, he unlisted all of the Finley's World episodes and then made some new ones, the only known new Finley's World episode was Going to the Cinema and Finley's Midnight Sleep and then, in 2016, Finley doesn't want to do more of the show, so then, he has to cancel it because he thought that remaking all of the Finley's World episodes would be exhausting and stuff. The Start of Davey's Origins (2016-2017) In Finley's school/college, Finley was in Comic Book and Animation class with his teacher Rob, there was a topic in the lesson which was create your own character for your comic book, Finley thinked and thinked and thinked until he thinked about his love of dogs and about his dog Chunk, Finley has got an idea, this idea was the idea that Finley is going to have forever and for the rest of his life, Finley has drew the dog that we all know and love today, Rob saw the character and he loved it and then, weeks later, Finley made more characters, he made Robert, the rabbit who has an obsession for carrots and then, in about Christmas 2016, Finley made a comic strip about Davey and his friends introducing themselves, they were about to be made for the school newsletter and everything and then in January 2017, Finley has caused a meltdown in the common room where he didn't want to sit down and he might've been blocking the TV screen so then, Finley started the meltdown and he has assaulted 5 teachers and staff and then, one of the staff ranged up Finley's mum telling him that he has been very naughty, so naughty that he has been banned for a week, Finley's mum was shocked about this and when Finley came home, him and his mum talked about the whole thing, Finley has got homework that might take a long time, Finley decided that he'll never go to that school ever again and so, he has never went to that school ever again, the comics that Finley made are now lost media, he is not sure if he'll ever get those comics back so yeah. The Bendy Episode 1 Rip-off Fiasco and The Start of the Show (2017-present) In 2017, Finley noticed that his friend Seth was making a show called Bendy and he realised that Bendy was based on comics, Finley thought that Davey Doggyson was based on comics too, so then he thought "Hey y'know what? Since Seth is making this Bendy comic thing into a series, why not I make Davey Doggyson into an actual show too?" and so, he started working on the show, but unfortunately, episode 1 was about to be about Davey and Jay trying to get a girl which was awfully similar to episode 1 of Bendy, Seth didn't like the idea so he has to sue Finley for making a rip-off of Bendy episode 1, Finley has thought a solution to get rid of the disaster, he has to make episode 1's plot different and so he did, episode 1 is now called The Great Big Petfield Race and it's about Davey and his friends competing in a race, Seth loved the idea and so Finley worked on it and uploaded it to YouTube, the first version had slideshow animations like Greeny Phatom and during the TRC war between Isaac and Garrett, this has led to someone posting the episode onto Reddit via the Cringe Anarchy subreddit, someone called the show "The Furry Show", Finley was so shocked that this has happened, he has also seen someone's comment on the post which said "This is basically another one of those MS Paint slideshow thingies like Greeny Phatom TBH", Finley thought that this person was right and it didn't look like the animations you see on TV, so then, Finley has to recreate the episode with better animation, he only did the mouths moving, it was about to have lip sync, but Finley thought it was too hard to do so then, he used the simple mouth movements which you'll see in the episodes you see today. So then, after a few changes of the first episode, Finley thought that the series would be a success to everyone who watches it. Finley Small Today Finley today now posts some content which is whatever he likes, it can be memes, logos and even cartoons, Finley has dropped out of school after the meltdown he had and he now goes out to places with his mum like the town centre and even going out to places outside of his hometown, St Helens, like London for the comic con he has been to just to see Beano illustrator, Nigel Parkinson, Nigel made a Dennis the Menace drawing for Finley and a Minnie the Minx drawing for his mum because she used to be called Minnie when she was little and she used to be part of the Beano club when she was little too. He even goes to the tip and Burger King with a friend of his in real life, he also talks to his friends on the internet, like Seth, Samuel, Fabian, Keegan, Roszina and Skyler and he is currently working on episode 2, which is Too Many Daveys and it is a work in progress so yeah. Trivia * The shows that Finley used to watch when he was little was Bear in the Big Blue House, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer and many more. * The shows that Finley watches now are SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, The Amazing World of Gumball, We Bare Bears, Phineas and Ferb, Milo Murphy's Law, Mrs. Brown's Boys, Alan Partridge, Horrid Henry, Mr. Bean, Father Ted, The IT Crowd, Friday Night Dinner, Thomas & Friends, The Simpsons, Futurama, A League of Their Own, Bridget & Eamon, Outnumbered, Shaun the Sheep, Horrible Histories, Wallace & Gromit, Fonejacker, Steptoe & Son, Scooby-Doo!, Looney Tunes, Wacky Races, The Garfield Show, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Bunsen is a Beast, South Park, Family Guy, Pop Team Epic, Aggretsuko, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Harvey Beaks etc. etc. etc. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Real People